Game of Nations
GON1.png GON.png Turns.png Game of Nations (GoN) is a Side Game of HereWeStand Roleplay. Basic Info Creator(s): Theodore/Kitler Hosted by: Theodore/Kitler and LeoIvanov GoN is a game in which each participant creates a country (nation) of their own. They choose/create the name of the nation and the flag. Each participant takes a role of a leader of their nation, create commanders with special abilities and proceed in the game of dirty politics, making allies, waging wars, until only 1 nation remains. Mechanics * The game runs in HereWeStand RP's official discord server. * Every participant gets to pick a starting region. * Each player phase takes for one full day. Each player phase consists of Diplomacy phase and Action Phase. * Work to eliminate other nations until there is only one left or one Alliance left. * Make war, conquer and watch your back! Features: [https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1WHN0brAIN6ab9j10srYnWUU0PKiwbjUudelMB5nTl5s/edit#gid=0 Application/Stats] [https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1Gcc-vLe1yjx07nSqnIfmac0YjZP-IN5_U7tCronA8AU/edit Global Map]: '''Keep track of your territory and army locations. '''Player Phase: * Diplomacy phase: talks, deals, opening trade route, alliance, conflicts, etc. * Action phase: recruits army, expands territory, battles. Army points: '''The amount defines how large your military forces are. '''Economy points: Raises through trade routes, may be used to raise Army points. Upkeep points: For every army you add/raise, -2 added to your Economy points as upkeep. Special Abillity: Provides buffs for a certain ability/points. Participants * Soviet Union - LeoIvanov After a recent revolt of a working-class mutants in Russian Federation, the country that has faced a 4 years of brutal civil war has finally seen a conclusion in the form of new political party taking charge: The all-new, revamped Soviet Union, aiming to bring equality to the fine citizens of the new country, voting rights to mutants of any kind, abolish mutant slavery and get rid of a class divide entirely! While the country has a huge path ahead of them, the citizens seem to welcome the return to the new order, followed to a final end to a bloodshed that preceded it. * The Holy Nation - Hibiki A nation ruled heavily by a monarchy and heavily focused on religions, despite the current era, The Holy Nation is actually an unnamed nation forged through the hard work of many different people of many different classes and religions. The nation itself is welcoming to nearly anyone, so long as their beliefs do not discourage anyone else. They hail mutants as a "gifted" people, able to perform miracles from their gods. The people in the nation aren't necessarily interested in military strength, however, they do wish to spread their influence through peace. * Lewk-Albus - White A peaceful country where there is equality for humans and mutants, and drugs are legal too, thanks to the past of this country it is one of the most important tourist places, the people that live there are one of the most open minded * Panem - Aster Phoenix The nation of Panem, a nation striving for equality, welcoming all races with open arms after witnessing the civil wars across other nations, not willing to make mistakes, and is known to have the largest number of mutants world wide earning the name "mutants paradise" * Fire Nation - Unknown Prosecutor After a hundred year war the fire nation has gained a new leader and now strives for peace throughout the world. It mainly focuses on economy and wellbeing of it's citizens and other nations and hopes that peace can last forever. * Vongola Nation - Crimson Wright - - - - - - * Vilionė - fosaimaginator Vilionė, famous as the Nation of 1000 islands, is known for their valuable sources of more than 100 different kinds of spices--being the largest supplier of spices in the world. Built centuries ago by a group of women with the blood of Themyscira warriors, Vilionė focuses on empowering females above all males. Resulting to a Nation of Matriarchy, Women of Vilionė in which womenhold the primary power positions in roles of political leadership, moral authority, social privilege and control. Males in Vilionė are informally considered as lower classed and merely an important addition to continue the generation. Males may serve the country as lower ranks, only the "best looking" ones may make it to higher positions, yet women will always hold the highest authority above them. In other words, Vilionė is where women manipulate men to do what they want. Same goes to politics, Vilionė is known for the great diplomacy skills. Imbued with seduction, Vilionė manipulate trades and alliances for their political needs. Diplomats of Vilionė (including a very few best looking males) are chosen and specifically trained for the purpose. * German Democratic Republic - Theodore/Kitler After a peaceful election with the Soviet Union party, There has been a general election in the German Parliament with favours to return bonds with the Soviet to the East. Thus the German Democratic Republic was born with equal rights, equal pays and no class divides between its citizens Trivia * GM LeoIvanov stated that any interesting and/or unique ideas for a nation may make it's way into the lore of HereWeStand Roleplay universe. * GoN has been run in The Forensics Lab Server (The Flaming Phoenix sister server) by GM Theodore/Kitler, and LeoIvanov initiated the idea to revive the game in HereWeStand Roleplay. * In the previous version of GoN, each player phase lasts for 5 minutes instead of a day. Gallery Screenshot 2018-02-04 00.03.56.png Screenshot 2018-02-04 00.19.16.png